Naruto: Journey of a Ninja Mage
by DarkHeart of Ice
Summary: At the VOTE, Sasuke and Naruto's attacks cause Naruto to fall into a dimensional rift, putting him in the middle of the Negi/Eva battle. Pairings TBD. Possible Naru/Eva, Negi/? Rated M for Language, AS, and a little lol-i.
1. Chapter 1

Hey All my loyal readers!! DarkHeart Here with a new story. I hope you all enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I do Not own either Naruto or Negima. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-Sama and Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu-Sama. I am just a simple fanfic writer. Please Don't sue me--I'm Broke!!(lol)**

**Location: Valley of The End**

The area used to have a peaceful, serene beauty to it. It had a beautiful waterfall cascading from the top of the hillside, flowing into a small lake. On either side of the waterfall, there was two statues, one of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, and the other of Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. They say that at this very spot, they both fought each other for the right to rule the Hidden Leaf Village. They said the battle was so epic and lifechanging that the villagers decided to create those statues and make the valley a historical landmark. This happened many moons ago. But if one were to visit it right now, they would say the entire area looks just like a battlefield as it did back then when the two legendary figures fought.

Standing on the surface of the lake were two figures. One of the figures was clad in a blue shirt with a fan on the back and white shorts, and the other figure was wearing an orange jumpsuit that the fashion industry would consider it being something that FEMA and the Red Cross would have trouble fixing. They were, respectively, Sasuke Uchiha, the "last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf", and Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubbi No Kitsune and known as the so-called "Demon Brat of the Leaf that deserves to die".

Infused with the chakrah shroud of the demon fox in a one-tailed state, Naruto shouted, "Why, Sasuke? Why would you betray Konoha for that traitor snake Orochimaru? Why would you betray your friends? And Most Important, why would you betray me??"

Sasuke, in his stage 2 curse mark form with wing like appendages that looked like hands for some reason or another(no one can figure out what Kishimoto was thinking when he designed that appearance), just scoffs. "Please, Dead-last, as a member of the almighty Uchiha clan I need the power to kill my brother, and Konoha is only holding me back from attaining that power. But if I kill you, then I will be able to unlock the full potential of my Sharingan. So let this be our final battle, Naruto!!"

And just like that, both opponents charged against each other with their attacks.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

Perhaps it was just the differential natures of the energies being used to power the attacks, maybe the universe just hiccupped, or maybe it was Kami-Sama's plan all along. But whatever the reason, one would be leaving the battlefield, and one would be leaving this plane of existence, just not through death. As the light show died down, the scene showed Sasuke leaving the area, with Naruto nowhere to be found. Now one would think that Naruto would have been killed, but those that knew how the Uchiha clan get the Magenkyou Sharingan would notice something if they looked in Sasuke's eyes--it wasn't the Magenkyou! And if he didn't have it, then that would mean that Naruto is alive. But if that were true, then where was he?

* * *

Location: Mahora Acadamy Bridge

The battle was getting fierce as Negi Springfield, 10 year old mage-in-training and English teacher for Mahora Junior High Class 3-A, and Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Vampire Mage Mistress and a student of said English teacher, were starting to show their exhaustion. Before Negi decides to use his final attack, he pleads to Evangeline to give up before anybody gets seriously hurt.

"Evangeline, please! I am more than willing to help you find a way to break the curse my father placed on you, if you would only give yourself up!"

Evangeline scoffs. "As if a little runt like you knows anything about seals! The only way for me to break the seal that binds me to this horrible nightmare of a place is for me to DRINK...YOUR...BLOOD!! _Lic Lac La Lac __**LILAC!!**_"

Negi sighs and said, "Then you leave me no choice! _Rastel Maskil Magister!! __**TEL MA AMORISTA!!**_"

But just before their spells could be completed, a portal high above them opens up, and a human shaped object hurtles toward the ground. What was odder than that was the fact that it had a red aura around it that looked like a one-tailed fox. And, as Fate(no, not the a-hole that has the ability to petrify anyone by his powers) would have it, at that time the power came back on, thereby activating the seal-spell causing Evangeline to lose her power and plummet to the ground as well. Negi saw this and used his staff in order to fly up and catch her. Once safely on the ground, Evangeline decides to temporarily call a truce--at least until the next full moon. But just as they were about to leave, a huge feeling of malicious intent was felt all over the area that even had the Dark Evangel scared. They all turned to where the impact zone was and saw a boy no older than thirteen stand up with the fox-shaped aura still surrounding him. He looks all around him and says in a slightly demonic voice, "Looks like I'm not in Konoha anymore, Runo." The fox shroud then suddenly disappears and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

There!! First chapter done. My newest story to date since "Samurai's Heart" was last updated. To all my readers of said story, I most humbly appologise for not updating that story. Several factors have resulted in that. Health concerns for one. The economy for two. And lastly inspiration. I may have to go over that story and revise it. So if any of you readers have me on your Author Alerts, please enjoy this new offering I present to you, at least until I can reevaluate "Samurai's Heart."

Thanx--DarkHeart :P

**DON'T GET ELIMINATED!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto wakes up in his sewer-like mindscape and decides to have a chat with the kyubbi. He walks up to the seal and sees a red-headed female in a midnight black kimono, with a pair of red with black tipped fox ears and nine beautiful blood red fox tails with black tips on them as well. If anyone were to look at her, they would say she was a red-headed clone of Hild-sama, only foxlike and twenty million times more powerful than her. Naruto then goes inside the cage and hugs the beautiful fox demoness.

"So Runo-kaasan, do you have any idea on what happened to us during the fight?" Naruto asks his adoptive mother figure outside of Tsunade.

**"Well, kit, although I really can't do much for you other than give you access to my chakra and demon-shroud(thanks to the shinigami Gennryusai-Baka's seal), I am still able to talk to Kami-Chan. And she decided to take you away from that horrible world. She also felt a soul that really needed a friend, especially for the events that are to happen in the future of this world. So she used her power to create a temporal/spatial rift to send you here. Unfortunately, it did manage to kill the traitorous bastard Sasuke. I'm sorry to have been the one to tell you that, my sochi."** Kyubbi said sadly.

Naruto only hugged her tighter while shedding a few tears. "It's not your fault, Kaasan. Although I wish there were a way to have saved him, he still would have left to go to that snake-teme Orochimaru." He then smiled and said, "At least I still have you with me, and maybe I can figure out what it is that Kami-Sama would have me do here."

Runo smiled, rubbed her son's hair, and said, **"That's my kit, show the world that nothing like this minor setback will stop you. Now I do think you should wake up, sochi. We have guests, and it would be rude of you if you weren't awake to greet them, now wouldn't it?"** And with a thought and a small pulse of her chakra, Naruto was drifting back to consciousness.

**Location: Mahora Academy Nurse's Office**

Naruto started to stir himself awake. He opened his eyes and saw a gorgeous blonde-haired woman looking at a chart that was attached to the bed he was lying in. His first thought was, '_man, she could probably give Tsunade-baachan a run for the money in the chest department._' She looked up and noticed he was awake. She smiled and said, "My goodness, young man. You gave us all quite a good scare, what with you falling out of the sky like that, and without a parachute, even! It's amazing you are even still alive. The Kamis must be smiling on you for you to survive something like that. Oh, but where are my manners? I am Shizuna, the nurse here and also the guidance councillor. Do you have a name, young one?"

Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head and says, "Oh yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokake of Konohagakure. Believe It!!" He then looks around in a confused manner and asks, "Um, by the way, where exactly am I anyways, Shizuna-San?"

Shizuna just giggled and said, "You are in the city of Mahora, more importantly, you are at the Mahora Academy. And I do believe I have heard about the place you say you came from. The legends say that two very powerful beings fought in a place called 'The Valley of the End'. One body was found and the other mysteriously disappeared. They say that both of these beings were from a village that was called Konoha. But that is only a legend."

Naruto shed a small tear as he thought about his friends and surrogate family members that he left behind in his own world, but made a resolution to do what he can to both survive and protect this new world. He then turned to Shizuna and smiled. "Do you know where I could find a place to live and perhaps a job to pay for it?"

Shizuna said, "Of course, Naruto-kun, follow me and I will take you to the dean of the acadamy. He will be more than happy to help you out. Follow me, please." And with that, they left the clinic on the way to the dean's office, while Naruto was picking up on all the strange energies that seem to be flowing throughout the area. As they reached the office, Naruto felt a presence as strong as his passed-on adoptive jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Shizuna knocked on the door and heard a lighthearted "enter".

"Sir, I brought the young man with me as you requested," Shizuna said. "I'm going back to the clinic. I leave you in good hands, Naruto. The dean will be able to help you with all your needs. And maybe, you could come by the clinic just for a chat. I am also the academy therapist. Until then, Naruto-kun." And with that, she left.

**Well, this is the first half of the second chapter, thanks to the road block my muse erected. I will try to work on the next half of this chapter, whenever I get some free time. Until then...**

**Thanx--DarkHeart =P**

**DON'T GET ELIMINATED!!**


End file.
